Candle Light
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Nanti kita nyalakan sepuluh lilin ini, kemudian, untuk satu cerita seram, kita tiup lilinnya. Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai dari Cake F. Seiei. AU. Mind to RnR?


Untuk **Infantrum Challenge: Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai **dari **Cake F. Seiei**. Memakai karakter Espada dan beberapa _fraccion_-nya.

Ha-halo semuanya! Apa kabar? Cha lama hiatus karena sibuk ujian-ujian nih. Hahaha... semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur (atau menakuti? *nggak deng, ini nggak horor-horor amat kok*) readers semua. :)

Please enjoy this story, minna! ^^

* * *

><p>"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Grimmjow sambil membawa satu kotak lilin di tangannya.<p>

Starrk, Lilynette, Harribel, Nelliel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Ggio, Yylfordt, Findor, dan Tesla mengangguk malas. Malam ini mereka sengaja meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk ikut dalam permainan kecil Grimmjow.

"Rasanya aku tak mengajak Lilynette?"

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja. Anak ini tidak ikutan, dia memaksa ikut denganku tadi."

"Tch. Ya sudah."

* * *

><p><strong>-Candle Light-<br>Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>AU  For [FFC] Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai**

* * *

><p>Bulan sabit bersinar cukup terang di perumahan Hueco Mundo. Hari ini sebelas anak di asrama Las Noches berkumpul di salah satu kamar asrama—kamar Grimmjow, tepatnya. Siang tadi Grimmjow menyempatkan diri mengajak beberapa temannya untuk ikut dalam sebuah permainan kecil.<p>

"Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan peraturannya," Grimmjow mengambil satu batang lilin dari kotaknya, "di sini ada dua belas batang lilin, kita sisakan satu jika Lilynette ikut."

"Tidak, aku akan menonton."

"Baik, sepuluh. Nah, nanti kita nyalakan sepuluh lilin ini, kemudian, untuk satu cerita seram, kita tiup lilinnya. Jelas?"

"Cerita seram? Baiklah..." Nnoitra menyeringai.

"Humm..." Harribel mengangguk.

Semuanya merubah posisi duduk menjadi bentuk lingkaran. Grimmjow pun membagikan lilin kepada teman-temannya, lalu mengambil korek api dari saku celananya. Remaja putra itu lantas menyalakan ke sepuluh lilin tadi—dengan salah satu dipegang oleh tangannya sendiri. Kemudian, sentuhan terakhir; mematikan lampu.

"Siapa mau mulai duluan?" tanya Grimmjow sambil mendudukkan diri di antara Nelliel dan Ggio.

"Starrk," jawab semuanya serempak.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Ayolah, wajahmu sudah horor dari sananya, Starrk," canda Yylfordt.

Starrk menghela nafas, kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan berdehem.

"Kau tahu cerita tentang 'Hantu Juga Bisa Menjilat'?" tanya Starrk, suaranya ia pelankan sedikit.

"Jadi kita memulai ini dengan dongeng?" tanya Findor malas.

"Oh, ayolah! Itu tidak buruk. Lanjutkan, Starrk," sergah Grimmjow cepat.

"Jadi... dulu ada seorang gadis kecil yang ditinggal oleh orang tuanya..."

Lilynette merapatkan pegangannya pada tangan besar Starrk.

"...supaya anaknya tidak merasa ketakutan, ibu dari anak itu membelikan seekor anjing untuk menemani si gadis kecil. Malam pun tiba, dan gadis kecil itu memutuskan untuk memeriksa seluruh pintu dan jendela di rumahnya sebelum pergi tidur. Setelah memastikan seluruh pintu dan jendela terkunci, gadis kecil itu beranjak ke kamarnya dan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Sebelum tidur, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah tempat tidur dan anjing yang diberikan oleh ibunya itu menjilat tangan si gadis kecil dengan lembut.

Baru saja ia akan terlelap, terdengar bunyi berisik dari lantai bawah rumahnya. Penasaran, gadis kecil itu pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memeriksa sendiri lantai bawah rumahnya. Tidak ada jendela yang terbuka, pintu pun masih terkunci rapat. Akhirnya gadis kecil itu kembali naik ke kamarnya. Sebelum kembali tidur, lagi-lagi ia menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah tempat tidur dan anjingnya kembali menjilat tangan gadis kecil itu dengan lembut.

_Duk... duk... duk..._

Selang satu jam, suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan jelas, gadis kecil itu mulai merasa takut, namun ia masih berani untuk melongok melalui celah tangga rumahnya. Setelah yakin bahwa tidak apa-apa dan semua baik-baik saja, gadis kecil itu kembali naik ke kamarnya. Ia kembali menjulurkan tangannya dan anjingnya pun kembali menjilat tangannya lagi.

Suara itu terus terdengar setiap satu jam, terus... terus...

_Duk... duk... duk..._

Hingga akhirnya si gadis kecil membiarkannya saja dan menganggap suara itu hanya disebabkan oleh tikus-tikus di rumahnya. Namun keesokan paginya..."

Starrk menggeser sedikit posisinya, membuat Lilynette merinding ketakutan, sementara wajah tegang mulai menghiasi beberapa wajah remaja-remaja di dalam ruang kamar asrama Grimmjow.

"...ia mendapati pintu lemarinya terbuka sedikit," Starrk kembali memelankan suaranya, membuat suasana senyap dan mencekam, "gadis kecil itu pun membuka lemarinya dan..."

Nelliel menahan napas, tanpa sadar menggenggam erat-erat tangan Grimmjow yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"...ia menemukan anjingnya bersimbah darah, tergantung dalam lemari dengan isi perut yang sudah berceceran, di dinding lemari tertulis dengan darah: 'hantu juga bisa menjilat tanganmu', gadis kecil itu ingin menjerit, namun suaranya seakan tercekat. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan kau tahu apa? Seorang wanita dengan rambut menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang berdarah muncul dari bawah tempat tidurnya, kemudian menyeringai dan merangkak cepat ke arahnya," Starrk tersenyum horor kemudian meniup lilin di tangannya, "selesai."

"Lumayan, selanjutnya aku," ujar Yylfordt yang saat itu duduk di sebelah Starrk.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar..." isak Lilynette.

"Kau tidak takut kalau nanti ada arwah anjing itu muncul di bawah tempat tidurmu?" goda Grimmjow.

"GRIMMJOW!" bentak Lilynette—ia lupa bahwa tempat tidurnya datar dan tidak memiliki kolong.

"Baiklah, aku mulai... kau tahu legenda '_Kuchisake Onna_', kan?"

"Oh tolonglah... jangan itu," gumam Lilynette.

"Makanya tadi kubilang kau tidak usah ikut," omel Starrk.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau permainannya akan seseram ini, bodoh!"

"Berisik, Lilynette! Lanjutkan, Yylfordt," pinta Tesla.

"Kau boleh percaya atau tidak. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan wanita itu saat baru kembali ke asrama lewat dari jam malam."

"Heh, yang membuatmu dimarahi oleh adikmu sendiri, kan?" tanya Nelliel.

"Sudahlah. Jadi malam itu, aku keasyikan bermain di _game center_, saat sadar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Aku tidak mungkin datang ke rumah siapapun, sudah terlalu larut, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama walau tahu akan dimarahi. Saat tiba di persimpangan jalan menuju ke asrama, ada seorang wanita yang menggunakan masker sedang berdiri di dekat lampu penerangan jalan. Wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya ramping, kulitnya putih, aku ingat sekali dia memakai pakaian kerja; _blus_ merah dan celana hitam panjang.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikannya, hanya berjalan dan membiarkan wanita itu sendirian. _Toh_, dia juga tidak menegurku atau apa. Namun, baru lima langkah aku menjauhinya, dia memegang bahuku, seolah memanggilku. Seketika itu juga tubuhku merinding, jujur saja, tangannya dingin.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan membalikkan badanku, tersenyum memaksa ada wanita itu. Dari jarak sedekat itu, kau tahu? Matanya begitu menakutkan, sangat tajam dan menusuk.

"Apakah aku cantik?"

Saat ia bertanya seperti itu, aku sadar bahwa yang kutemui ini bukan manusia. Aku sadar kalau dia hantu. Memberanikan diri, aku mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, "Ya, kau cantik."

Ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku dan membuka maskernya. Demi _Kami-sama_, aku tidak pernah melihat hal yang lebih seram daripada hantu itu; bibirnya sobek hingga hampir sepanjang kedua pipinya, darah masih mengalir dari luka di samping kedua bibirnya, kemudian ia menyeringai ke arahku, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya dari depan hingga samping. Rasanya sekujur tubuhku lemas saat itu juga.

"Apakah aku cantik jika seperti ini?"

Aku tahu aku akan mati jika menjawab tidak, seuat tenaga kukumpulkan keberanianku, kemudian mengangguk dan menjawab, "Kau tetap cantik."

Wanita itu tetap menyeringai ke arahku, seolah mencari kejujuran dari kedua mataku, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, saat itu juga aku ingin lari..."

Angin bertiup cukup kencang di luar, membuat gemerisik karena batang-batang pohon saling bertemu, bergesekan. Lilynette sudah hampir menangis sambil memeluk lengan Starrk sekarang. Nelliel bahkan tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Grimmjow.

"...namun ternyata setelah itu ia membalikkan badannya dan menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam. Kakiku lemas, berlari pun tidak bisa, akhirnya aku menguatkan diri untuk kembali ke asrama dengan berjalan biasa, rasanya saat itu jalanku lambat sekali, aku bersyukur wanita itu tidak mengikutiku hingga sekarang," tutup Yylfordt, kemudian meniup lilinnya, "ceritaku selesai."

Baru cerita kedua, namun semuanya langsung menghela nafas lega ketika Yylfordt selesai bercerita. Delapan lilin tersisa. Wajah tegang mulai menghiasi ruangan itu, walau sebenarnya dua cerita hanyalah pemanasan saja.

"Selanjutnya aku," kata Ulquiorra.

"J-jangan seram-seram Ulquiorra, tolong," pinta Lilynette.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Kalian tahu, di sekolah kita, SMA Las Noches, ada hantu wanita cantik berbaju putih dengan rambut hitam panjang yang sering muncul saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore?"

Beberapa menggeleng, beberapa mengangguk. Ulquiorra menarik napas, kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai bercerita.

"Sore itu, aku menemani Inoue untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di kelas..."

"Hoo... jadi rumor kalau kalian pacaran itu benar, ya?" sergah Nelliel cepat, menemukan gosip baru yang besok dapat dipastikan akan menyebar seantero sekolah.

"Bisakah kau diam dan dengarkan ceritaku dulu?"

"Baik, baik," Nelliel tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hhh... jadi saat itu sudah pukul tujuh, saat Inoue mencari bukunya di dalam kelas, aku berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan pohon beringin besar di sekolah kita. Saat itu sepi sekali, namun samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

_Bruk... bruk... bruk... bruk..._

Aku menoleh berkali-kali, namun nihil, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pikir itu hanya suara kucing yang melompat di atas atap sekolah saja. Namun..."

Suasana kembali mencekam, Nelliel kembali menggenggam erat tangan Grimmjow, dan Lilynette sekarang sudah menangis ketakutan di balik lengan Starrk. Ulquiorra menarik napas lagi dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"...aku yakin kalau aku melihat bayangan putih yang berlari cepat menuruni tangga dan melewati koridor utama dengan begitu cepat. Kecepatan larinya tidak kumengerti, aku bahkan tidak dapat menangkap bayangannya. Aku ingat setelahnya Inoue menepuk pundakku dan mengajakku untuk kembali ke asrama. Aku menurut saja.

Saat melewati koridor utama, aku penasaran dan menoleh, saat itu ada seorang wanita memakai pakaian berwarna putih dan berambut hitam panjang tengah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Sayangnya, kecantikannya tidak bertahan lama, hanya dalam hitungan detik, wajahnya berubah menjadi rata dan berlumuran darah," Ulquiorra bersiap meniup lilinnya, "dan keesokan harinya, Inoue marah kepadaku karena meninggalkannya di kelas sendirian."

Lilin ketiga padam, semua kembali menghela napas, kali ini agak panjang. Lilynette benar-benar sudah menangis sekarang, dan Nelliel sudah benar-benar memeluk Grimmjow. Kini giliran Ggio. Remaja berwajah jenaka itu tersenyum jahil, kemudian bersiap memulai ceritanya.

"Lilynette, kau tahu, sejak tadi aku melihat ada anak kecil berdarahd-darah yang berdiri di sebelahmu."

"GGIO! JANGAN BERCANDA! Aku takut... hiks..." bentak Lilynette, kemudian mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di pangkuan Starrk.

"H-hei, Lily."

"Kau harus menjagaku, Starrk, atau nanti aku laporkan pada Ayah."

"Tch. Baiklah."

"Baiklah, aku mulai, ya... kemarin aku baru menonton film horor, tentang seorang wanita tua yang suka menculik anak bertubuh kecil seperti Lilynette."

"GGIO!"

"Hahaha... baiklah, sekarang serius. Wanita itu tidak memiliki anak, makanya ia menculik anak-anak di sekitar tempat tinggalnya untuk dijadikan anaknya. Sayangnya, setiap anak yang ia sayangi itu, selalu diberikan tanda olehnya.

Anak-anak itu harus dibuat cacat—entah itu buta, dilumpuhkan, atau dibuat tuli.

Hingga akhirnya dia ditemukan oleh para warga dan akhirnya dibunuh secara massal. Wanita itu marah, arwahnya tidak tenang, ia menghantui setiap warga yang memiliki seorang anak yang pernah menjadi 'anak'nya. Setiap malam, ia muncul dari dalam lemari, membuat suara berisik.

_Srek... srek... srek... srek..._

Suara kaki yang diseret karena sebelum dibunuh, kakinya dilumpuhkan oleh kapak. Setiap malam, ada suara ketukan hingga gedoran keras dari dalam lemari.

_Duk... duk... duk..._

Beberapa orang tua mencoba menenangkan anaknya dan bilang bahwa mereka hanya mengalami bunga tidur. Sayangnya, tidak, itu bukan bunga tidur semata, arwah wanita itu memang tidak pernah tenang, dan..."

Ggio bersiap meniup lilinnya, "...hingga sekarang ia masih mencari anaknya yang lain."

Lilin ke-empat padam. Malam semakin larut, cerita demi cerita mengalir sepanjang malam itu, mulai dari cerita pengalaman sendiri hingga cerita hantu yang sudah beredar di masyarakat. Angin bertiup semakin kencang, mulai meresap masuk ke dalam kisi-kisi jendela dan melewati tengkuk remaja-remaja di dalam kamar itu.

Hingga terakhir adalah giliran Harribel, gadis berkulit gelap itu adalah yang paling tenang sedari tadi, tidak jauh berbeda dari Ulquiorra. Sebelum memulai ceritanya, Harribel merubah posisinya menjadi berlutut, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam lingkaran teman-temannya.

"Kalian sadar? Anggota kita bertambah."

"Jangan bercanda, Harribel! Aku sudah mulai takut, nih," cerca Nelliel.

"Coba kau hitung, Grimmjow," pinta Harribel.

Grimmjow berdiri dan menghitung, "Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas, du...a belas?"

"Kau yakin, Grim?" tanya Findor.

"Mu-mungkin aku salah hitung. Kita absen menurut nama saja, bagaimana?"

"Hu-um," Nelliel setuju.

"Starrk, Lilynette, Yylfordt, Ulquiorra... siapa perempuan di samping kirimu, Ggio?"

Takut-takut, Ggio memberanikan diri untuk menolehkan kepalanya, seorang perempuan berseragam khusus sekolah Las Noches tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya, dan perlahan wajahnya berubah menjadi rusak, seperti tercungkil oleh benda tajam, hingga darah mengalir, merembes melalui setiap luka-luka di wajahnya.

"Wa-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ggio berteriak histeris, kemudian segera bangkit berdiri dari sana, dan mundur beberapa langkah hingga menabrak tembok—mungkin bukan, karena terasa begitu empuk di kulit Ggio.

"Selamat malam."

Ggio menoleh ke belakang, seorang pria berpakaian samurai yang kepalanya terpisah dari lehernya—dipegang dengan kedua tangan pria itu, tepatnya, menyeringai pada Ggio. Ggio ambruk ke lantai seketika, lututnya lemas.

Sementara itu, yang lainnya segera merapat ke dinding, menghambur menyisakan sebatang lilin di tengah ruang kamar.

"Lampu, Ggio! Nyalakan lampu!" seru Nnoitra cepat.

Nelliel memeluk Grimmjow erat-erat, tidak sanggup menatap hantu seorang pria yang sepertinya meninggal karena kecelakaan, tubuhnya terpelintir, dagingnya dapat terlihat dari kulit-kulitnya yang mengelupas, wajahnya hancur tak berbentuk. Grimmjow sudah lemas berhadap-hadapan dengan hantu itu sekarang.

_Klik_.

Lampu dinyalakan, pintu terbuka lebar. Seorang remaja putri berkulit gelap dan berambut pirang berkacak pinggang. Dibelakangnya ada tiga remaja putri lainnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, sih? Nelliel, kau bahkan sampai memeluk Grimmjow," omel Harribel.

"Ha-Harribel? Bukankah kau tadi ikut di dalam permainan?"

"Permainan apa? Sejak tadi aku ada di kamar Sun Sun kok, tanya saja pada Mila Rose dan Apacci."

"Ja-jadi tadi?" Ggio keringat dingin, ia lemas dan tak bisa bangkit sekarang.

"Apa sih? Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Mila Rose.

"Su-sudahlah, aku mau mengantar adikku ke kamarnya," ujar Starrk yang kini menggendong Lilynette yang lemas, keluar dari kamar Grimmjow.

"Selamat malam, Grim," giliran Nnoitra dan Tesla yang keluar.

"Aku juga," Ggio buru-buru keluar, disusul Findor dan Ulquiorra yang tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Aku duluan, Grim," Yylfordt pun keluar.

"Lalu kalian berdua akan berpelukan saja?" tanya Apacci.

"Nel, biar kuantar ke kamarmu."

"U-uwm," Nelliel mengangguk lemah.

Dan malam itu, dari sudut jendela, ada seorang anak kecil yang kakinya tidak bisa menapak ke atas tanah, dengan tangan penuh luka dan seringai seram karena ada sobekan di wajahnya yang sebelah kiri tengah memandang ke dalam kamar Grimmjow.

Setelah ini, sepertinya Grimmjow tidak akan pernah mematikan lampu sebelum tidur.

Selamat malam, Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>— <strong>おわり<strong>** —**

****— 2222 words (story only) **—******

* * *

><p>#curhat: Tidak sempat proof-read (takut untuk baca cerita sendiri, fyi), jadi kalau menemukan typo langsung beri tahu saja. ^^a Coba untuk bikin horor, akhirnya malah gaje gini. Hiksu. Baiklah, ini percobaan pertama Cha. Well, Cha sendiri nggak terlalu suka sama cerita horor, tapi suka nonton film horor. Hihihihi...<p>

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
